


Phantom Limb

by eva6



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Follow up to Spot.Yoko still feels bad about Simon's arm.





	Phantom Limb

"I still feel awful about what happened to your arm."

"Yoko, stop worrying about it."

"But- 

"What did I say?"

Simon took her hand in his and smiled.

"I'll be fine."


End file.
